Destiny Can't Be Changed
by StarSpangledBucky
Summary: Destiel fan fiction. Read the extra summary chapter as it would not all fit into here.
1. Summary (The long version)

**"I don't know what this feeling is Dean. Maybe I'm clueless, maybe I'm lost...I am an angel after all. But I know for sure this is something more than just friendship, much more than anything I've ever felt for you." I choked, merely a whisper.  
><strong>  
><strong>His green eyes searched for more, but I knew I was unable to give him that at all. For once, I was speechless, my brain couldn't wrap around this strange presence I felt around my best friend.<strong>

**"Cas..." he whispered, stepping forward.**

**My gaze left his as I shook my head wearily. Why am I doing this? Why to him? I should know this is forbidden.**

**"This is wrong Dean, it's forbidden," I mused in an aggravated tone.**

**"Cas, you rebelled, you've risked your life for me several times. You can't hide your feelings...I need you," Dean replied, stepping closer to me.**

**He's right, I can't...I can't hide it anymore. The more I try the more it hurts.**

**"Dean," I muttered gruffly.**

**The gap between us was closed before I could utter another word, by his lips against mine. Dean, why do you do this to me? How?**

**~~~~*~~~~**

**It's just a regular day of hunting for brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, except for one day. An unlikely event puts both in danger, mostly Dean. With his brother already trapped, Dean tries his best to deal with the situation on his own. Dean eventually finds himself fighting to save his life, yet when all hope is lost, he is saved...by Castiel.**

**After saving his life, Dean feels devoted to Castiel, in more ways than one. Dean is intrigued by his friend, his guardian, his new love? Unable to put his finger on what is mind is trying to tell him, he seeks to find out from Castiel. But does Castiel feel the same? Despite his best efforts to be unaware of human emotion, he seeks to find the answer from Dean.**

**As Dean and Castiel grow closer day by day, the feelings start to become true. And Castiel feels he should not be doing this, it's forbidden. But why can't he tear himself away? Can a human and angel truly live this way?**

**~~~~*~~~~**

**So, this is my first Destiel. Some of the events that happen may be based off episodes of Supernatural. But a majority of the time it is my own storyline. Some of the dialogue may be used from episodes too. **

**I am going to stop babbling now. But I hope you enjoy. I am not responsible for nosebleeds from the fluff or smut, whatever happens. I am not responsible for ripped out hearts if things get sad and horrible.  
><strong>  
><strong>Other than that enjoy. I am a slow updater so don't pester me a lot.<strong>

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. I Hear The Voices When I'm Dreaming

The loud roar of a car engine echoed through the mountain ranges, far away in the distance. Screeching around the tight corner, a sleek, black 1967 Impala revealed itself with glistening paint and shining wheels. Behind the wheel, a young man by the name of Dean Winchester, gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. His delicate facial features showed no remorse as his brother, Sam Winchester slammed his head against the frame of the car, a wince escaping his mouth, his defined facial features scrunching up in pain.

"Dammit Dean, will you slow down!" he hissed loudly, inspecting the pulsing lump on his head.

Dean let out a throaty laugh, his hands loosening on the wheel, throwing his right arm over the back of the black leather seat. His eyes were fixated on the road, the fog slightly aggravating him on account of not being able to see what obstacles may be up ahead.

"Sorry Sammy, couldn't help myself," he sneered gruffly, shooting his brother a quick, satisfied look.

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning his arm on the edge of the window as he looked out at the hidden surroundings. The silence that now filling the air, irritated Sam as he let out a loud sigh. Dean's left eyebrow perked up at his brother's sudden aggravation.

"Something wrong, Sammy?" Dean questioned curiously.

Sam's eyes shot over to his brother, frown lines creasing his forehead. His brother was rather invasive sometimes.

"No Dean," he mumbled in response.

"Sure Sam, sure," Dean muttered under his breath.

A smug grin crossed his face as he noticed another sharp turn, Sam too busy in his own little trance. With a quick flick of his wrist the Impala turned sharply, throwing Sam against the car again, a yelp leaving his mouth.

"Shit Dean cut it out!" Sam roared angrily.

Dean broke out in fits of laughter, his ribs clenching from the uncontrollable entertainment he was receiving. He winced at the cramped pain as tears trickled down his face, but Dean continued laughing, unable to contain himself. Sam groaned in an annoyed tone as he shook his head, staring out the window again. By then, Dean had calmed himself down, his eyes focused on the road again, the last thing he wanted was to laugh too hard and have the inability to drive.

"Dean," Sam mumbled coldly.

"Yes Sam?" he replied questioningly.

Sam gazed over at his brother again, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to think of a better way to word his question.

"When was the last time we went hunting?" he asked, propping his arm up on the car seat.

Dean let out a whistle as he tried to wrap his brain around the question. They had been hunting, but, never at their own accord, only when told to.

"I-" Dean spoke, before stopping quickly. "What do you mean exactly Sam?" he continued.

"I mean, going hunting without being told when to go and what we had to do," Sam whispered.

"So, free will?" Dean enquired.

Sam gave a little shrug and a timid grin spread across his face.

"Basically," he muttered in response.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again when the words failed to flow out. He gritted his teeth, trying to give Sam a reasonable response. The thought of hunting at their own free will sounded almost, ruthless yet, dangerously dare devilish and someone Dean could not surpass. He watched intently on the road, Sam tugging at his jacket sleeves. Dean frowned as he turned another corner, but slowly this time so not to hurt Sam once again.

"Can we speak of this once we reach the motel?" Dean questioned hoarsely.

Sam sighed as he clenched his jaw, looking out the windscreen as the motel came into view just a few yards away.

"I guess so," he answered in defeat.

The brothers stayed silent as they passed a diner on their way in. Dean's stomach gave a protesting growl and he whined slightly. Sam shook his head as he bit at his tongue, his stomach giving into the smell of food and growling louder than Dean's.

"We'll grab food once we have our talk," Sam ordered harshly.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned left, pulling into a parking space at the motel. His hands slipping off the wheel as he sighed deeply. It was good to finally let go of the wheel and give his hands some rest, he drove the Impala more than Sam did, but it was Dean's baby, he hardly let Sam drive. Sam rolled up his window as he flung the door open, stepping outside into the cool air, his breath flowing out his mouth, like smoke.

"Sammy, come on," Dean protested, throwing Sam's bag toward him whilst slipping his own over his shoulder.

Sam nodded in thanks as he followed his brother up the steps to the hotel. The stairs creaked from underneath them, making Sam feel a little uneasy. Dean took the lead, as always, explaining to the receptionist about their stay. She nodded intently, her loose brown curls falling to her shoulders, making Sam admire her slightly. Dean noticed his brothers mesmerised gaze, kicking his foot lightly as Sam winced and growled at his brother. They received the key to the room as they walked down a dim hallway, up one flight of stairs and then ended up at the door, situated right at the end.

"So about the hunting thing," Sam spoke, walking into the room with Dean as he dropped his bag on the table.

Dean slipped his bag off, meeting his gaze with Sam's. His brother glared at him, obviously expecting a quick answer. Dean sighed in despair as he sat down on the worn out couch of the motel room.

"Fine, we'll go, on one condition," Dean replied.

"That being?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I get to choose what we go for," Dean answered, a grin on his face that made Sam twitch.

Sam stared at his brother for a while, taking in his facial expressions as he did not move an inch. Sighing in defeat, Sam sat at the foot of the bed he'd claimed as his.

"What do you suppose we hunt then, Dean," he mumbled irritably.

Dean smirked, looking away from his brother for a moment. Dean was always up for danger, he wanted to hunt something with a little risk. His eyes glinted as he turned back to meet his brother's eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

"A shapeshifter," Dean answered happily.

"Shapeshifter?" Sam asked, hoping to get his brother to rethink his answer.

"Yes...shapeshifter," Dean whispered smoothly.


	3. Meeting The Saviour

**Dean's POV**

I woke up bright and early the next day, eager to go hunting for a shape shifter. I can't say that Sammy was too pleased about it. He's always been a stubborn son of a bitch.

"Dean, do we really have to go after a shape shifter?" he questioned. "Remember what happened last time," Sam added, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I saved your ass while you screamed like a girl," I replied, sending Sam a devious grin his way.

Sam shook his head as he looked back at his laptop and I chuckled to myself. He never liked it when I talked about him like that, despite it being almost accurate.

"We're going after one alright," I ordered. "You should know I always like a thrill," I continued.

Sam rolled his eyes and I smirked, giving my gun a quick polish. I always liked to keep it shiny and clean, nothing aggravated me more than a dirty weapon.

"You do realise we could run into one that's twice as powerful than the last one we hunted," Sam spoke, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"The more powerful, the better," I answered, pacing around the motel room.

"You're insane," Sam grumbled, shutting his laptop.

"Who said anything about having sanity?" I questioned curiously.

"Dammit Dean let's just hurry up and go find a shape shifter, otherwise I'll lose my patience with you," Sam groaned, grabbing his gun from his bag.

"Well aren't you a bright ray of sunshine!" I exclaimed, gripping Sam's shoulder as I walked by him.

He sighed loudly as we walked down the hallway, trudging down the staircase as we came to the front desk.

"Good morning," the receptionist chirped.

I turned and gave her a little nod, a smile spreading across her face. Sam waved at her and a shade of pink spread across her cheeks, causing me to laugh slightly. I yelped in pain as Sam slapped me on the back of the head.

"You'll pay for that," I grumbled angrily.

"Whatever Dean, hurry your ass up," Sam replied.

I rolled my eyes as we got into the Impala and set off to find our catch.

~~*~~

We came across an abandoned warehouse, it was a good hideout spot for most shape shifters.

"Are you positively sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, a little worry in his voice.

"We can't back out now Sammy," I snapped, glaring at my brother with a stern look.

Sam sighed as he pulled his gun off the hook on his belt and held it close by. I took the lead as we quietly ran up to the warehouse doors. One of them was lying slightly ajar and I stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Sam.

"Be careful Dean," he hissed softly.

I nodded as I slipped inside the warehouse, dimly lit as usual. The thing that crept me out was how silent it was, with only the sound of Sam and I's steady breathing being audible. I held my gun up as I caught sight of a light switch nearby. I reached out, flicking it up, only to then regret that I did so. A loud growl roared out, Sam and I panicking as we turned around.

"Shape shifter Dean!" Sam yelled loudly.

I raised my gun, only to be hit hard as I was sent flying into some crates.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, fear in his voice.

I groaned as I touched my fingers to my head and felt a sticky liquid run down them. My jaw clenched as I turned around, lifting myself up. Sam screamed as the shape shifter lifted him upside down, his gun falling to the floor.

"Sam!" I roared, rushing over to grab my discarded gun.

The shape shifter screeched in Sam's face, his face screwing up quickly.

"God his breath!" he groaned loudly.

Shit, I regret flicking that damn switch. I watched helplessly as Sam was hung by his ankles on a beam, trying to break free. I raised my weapon again, firing a shot as the crack of the gun rang through my ears. The creature screeched in agony as the bullet put a hole right through its arm. I dodged its oncoming attack as I ran underneath Sam and then to the back of the shape shifter. I fired another shot, another screech bellowing from the monster.

"Dean! Get me down from here dammit!" Sam yelled impatiently.

"I can't Sam! Can't you see I'm busy you son of a bitch!" I yelled back, dodging another attack.

I thought I was outsmarting our enemy, needless to say I was wrong about it. My gun was knocked from my hand as I felt the shape shifter wrapping its bony yet strong fingers around my throat, constricting my airways. I gasped for air as I was thrust against the wall. I continued to struggle but it wasn't helping with the lack of air I was receiving.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, letting out a frustrated groan.

The monster screeched loudly in my face and I winced at the pain it caused to my ears. I grunted as its grip got tighter on my throat and gasped for any sort of oxygen I could get. I started to go light headed as I groaned in agony from its claws digging into my neck.

"De-" Sam's strangled voice was interrupted by the shape shifter screeching again.

But something was different, it was a painful and deathly screech as I looked down. My eyes widened as I caught sight of a silver dagger, that was now drenched in blood.

"Angel blade," I whispered hoarsely.

I felt the weight on my throat release as I fell to the floor, gasping for much needed air. The shape shifter collapsed beside me, blood streaming from its chest, the dagger must have pierced its heart. I turned my head slightly as I saw a beige trench coat come into view. The figure put one foot on the creature, pulling the dagger out of its chest. I pushed myself up, dusting myself off as I assessed my injuries before turning around. My eyes met with a pair of bright blue eyes, I've never been so taken aback in my life. He turned his head to the side slightly, like I was some new specimen. His lips were a little expressionless, but his eyes, those blue eyes held it all. He was quite angelic to sat the least, a little stubble on his face and well defined features.

"Hello Dean," he spoke finally.

His voice was rough, yet gentle, his lips parted slightly as he said it. I tried to find the words to speak but I couldn't.

"Can I get some help dammit! My legs are numb!" Sam yelled.

The man turned his gaze to Sam, still emotionless but curious. He stepped towards Sam, putting his hand out, resting them on Sam's shoulder as he suddenly passed out. I went to protest but was interrupted.

"He's fine. Just passed out for the time being," the man spoke softly.

"Who are you?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

His eyes found mine again and ground my teeth together slightly in anxiety.

"Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord," he replied quietly.

**Castiel's POV**

His green eyes stared at me, a lost look on his face. I've never spent much time around humans, but he was by far the most interesting one I had come across.

"An angel of the Lord?" he questioned, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yes," I replied.

Dean's face screwed up at my short response and I just watched him more closely. I don't feel the emotions that humans do, I wish I did sometimes. Sometimes I hated staring blankly at a human and giving them no remorse.

"Sure, I bet you are, are you going to bring all your holy crap on me?" Dean asked with a laugh.

I tilted my head as I stepped away from him, my eyes still locked with his. The bulbs in the warehouse lights shattered as sparks flew everywhere, Dean holding up his arms to protect himself while a strong breeze blazed into the area. I held my hands out to the side, my eyes never leaving Dean's once as a little fear crossed his features. My wings unfurled and extended from my back, Dean's jaw dropping as I continued to look at him. Deciding that I'd proven my identity enough, my wings folded back into place, an empty silence now filling the room. Dean looked away from me as he ran his hand down his face and I looked over at Sam who was still passed out. I walked over to him as I cut him free and put him over my shoulder.

"Dean," I spoke roughly, turning to face him.

Dean looked back at me as I motioned for him to come towards me.

"We need to leave," I issued.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I can sense another presence of a shape shifter," I replied.

"Let's fight it off then," Dean protested.

"We can't, I'm not strong enough now, we must hurry Dean," I answered in an agitated tone.

Before Dean could answer I placed two fingers to his forehead, zapping Sam, Dean and I to the motel they were staying in. Dean looked dazed as he looked around the familiar surroundings.

"How did you know we were here? Even better, how do you know who we are?" Dean questioned irritably.

I placed Sam down on one of the beds as he was still out cold and I turned to Dean.

"Oh Dean, I know a lot of things," I spoke. "I came here to protect you and Sam, to be your guardian," I added.

"Aren't you supposed to be told who to protect?" Dean asked, as he sat down on the other bed.

I placed myself at the foot of the bed as I watched him closely.

"No, I-I rebelled Dean," I answered quietly.

"Why?" Dean asked, a confused look on his face.

"You're different," I replied. "It was something I could not pass," I continued.

Dean groaned as he lay back on the bed and I moved closer to him.

"So I'm stuck with you?" he mumbled.

"Yes Dean," I answered.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered angrily.

He clocked my sudden closeness to him and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Cas," he whispered softly.

I raised an eyebrow at my new nickname, but shook it off.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I've got this thing called personal space," he replied.

"I don't understand your definition of personal space," I answered.

Dean frowned as he sat up.

"As in, stop standing so close and move back a little. How do you not understand that?" Dean asked in annoyance.

"I am an angel, Dean, I don't know how the humans work in their life," I muttered in response.

I found myself staring into Dean's eyes again, a rather new feeling hitting me as I tried to keep the conversation going, the silence irritated me.

~~*~~

Sam stirred as I looked up from the book I found in his bag. His eyes caught mine, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Where did you get that book?" he grumbled, sitting up on the bed.

"Your bag," I replied simply.

"Have you not heard of privacy?" he snapped.

I tilted my head to the side, studying same from afar. He was nothing like his brother really, he was a little more stubborn and verbal than Dean. My thoughts suddenly turned to Dean and I wondered if he was alright.

"Ahem," Sam interrupted, as he cleared his throat, bringing me out of my train of thoughts.

"I don't understand privacy," I answered.

Sam groaned as he stood up and paced around the room.

"Who are you anyways?" he questioned in aggravation.

"Castiel," I replied calmly.

Sam stopped briefly and turned to look at me, his eyes widened a little.

"Castiel, as in..." he stopped his sentence short as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Angel of Thursday," I spoke.

He looked at me dazed as he sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I'll let Dean explain," I mumbled.

"Speaking of Dean, where is he?" Sam questioned.

"Hunting," I answered.

Sam nodded as he walked over to me and took the book away from me as I stared blankly at the floor.

_**"Cas, I need your help, I'm in danger,"**_

My head shot up at the voice in my head. A prayer?

"Dean," I hissed.

Before I could give an explanation to Sam I'd flown to a nearby forest, locking eyes with Dean and a demon.

"Cas!" he called, with a slight gasp as the demon gripped his throat.

"Close your eyes Dean!" I ordered.

Dean shut his eyes tightly as I put the palm of my hand on the demon's head. Fire shot out its eyes as a piercing scream echoed in the trees. Dean gasped for air when he was released and he lent against the tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked curiously.

Dean looked at me, his green eyes showing a slight bit of fear.

"You don't know how to comfort someone often do you?" he laughed hoarsely.

"Like I said Dean, I don't have emotions like a human does," I answered, looking around for any more danger.

"Thanks Cas," Dean replied, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at his hand that grasped my shoulder. Was this how you comforted someone? That strange feeling seemed to overwhelm me again as I stared deep into Dean's eyes. He never seemed to look away from mine.

"Shall we go back now?" I asked.

Dean nodded as I reached out and touched his forehead, zapping us back to the motel as Dean's long gaze played in my mind.


	4. Rest Never Felt So Good

**Dean's POV**

I rested my feet up on the couch and sighed. What a rough day. First we got into trouble with a shape shifter, then Cas comes along and then I'm sending a prayer to him because I needed help. My mind seemed to wander to Cas a lot. He was strange, but it made me want to know a lot more about him. But what much was there to know? He's an angel and he can't feel the way humans do, must suck sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam questioned.

"Cas" I replied.

Realising at how quickly I replied to that I slapped my hand on my face and cringed.

"Wow Dean, you answered that pretty quick," Sam teased, pursing his lips before grinning at me.

"Shut up you son of a bitch," I grumbled.

Sam chuckled as he went back to his laptop and started typing away. I wonder where Cas was? I stood up as I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on.

"I'm going out to get drinks, you want anything?" I questioned Sam.

"Surprise me," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and groaned as I stepped out of the room and walked past the reception that was now unattended. The cold air hit me as I stepped outside and I looked around, no sign of anyone at all. Dammit this place is dead at night. I wandered around for a bit, playing thoughts back in my head. Cas made me feel odd and I'm not sure why, it confused me.

"Dammit Cas, where are you?" I asked with a whisper.

There was silence as I suddenly felt rather alone.

"C'mon Cas, get your feathery little ass down here," I muttered in annoyance.

Still nothing.

"I'm prayin' Cas! Show yourself, please!" I begged.

I heard the flap of wings as I turned around and saw Cas standing a few inches away from me.

"Prayers are a sign of faith," he whispered, his breath showing in the cool air.

I frowned as I noticed how close he was, his blue eyes staring right at me.

"Cas," I whispered.

"Yes Dean?" he replied.

"We talked about this, personal space," I mumbled.

Cas stared at me momentarily before stepping back.

"My apologies," he whispered calmly.

I found myself still lost in his gaze and looked away, before looking back again. Dammit Dean, hold yourself together man.

"Dean you seem, troubled," Cas soothed.

I bit my lip as I looked around and then sighed.

"I'm just, not used to this," I answered, pointing from myself to Cas.

"That being?" Cas questioned.

God these angels really are dumb sometimes.

"A guardian angel," I replied.

"You'll get used to it Dean, all in good time," he mused.

I nodded slightly as I pursed my lips and looked at Cas again, that curious smirk still on his face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little," Cas answered.

I pulled out the keys to the Impala and then my phone as I sent a text to Sammy.

"C'mon, there's a diner just down the road," I issued.

Cas nodded slightly as he followed me to the Impala, my baby. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I don't understand how he could live without emotion or doubts or even worries for that matter. I'll find out more about him soon enough, there's something lingering and I need to find out what it is.

~~*~~

Cas stared at his food as I was driving us back to the motel. It's like he's never seen a damn hamburger in his life.

"Cas, you can eat now man," I spoke.

"I've never eaten human food before," he answered.

I cringed as I rested my arm on the frame of the window. Cas is a little dense I have to say, or confused, one of the two, maybe both.

"Cas, I'm not trying to poison you, if I was, I'd have done it earlier," I chuckled.

I smirked as I heard the wrapper of the burger being peeled open. I flicked my gaze to Cas for a second, furrowing my eyebrows. He stared at it curiously and I groaned, leaning back in the seat.

"Eat it, Cas," I ordered irritably.

My grip tightened on the wheel as Cas still stared at his food. If he doesn't fucking eat it I will kick his ass. He finally bit into the burger and started chewing, his facial features turning from confused to satisfied. So he can feel content with food but doesn't know how to feel around humans? Wonderful.

"How is it man?" I questioned.

"Great," he muffled, with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I mumbled.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Cas!" I snapped in annoyance.

There was silence as my grip loosened on the wheel and I pulled into the motel car park. I reached into the back seat, grabbing Sam and I's food and the beers before getting out of the Impala. I frowned and sighed in aggravation as Cas still sat in the car. I walked around to his side and lent down on the window frame.

"Cas," I spoke.

He turned his head to look at me and I scoffed at the mess around his mouth.

"Time to go inside, c'mon," I issued,

Cas got out of the Impala as I shut the door for him and he followed me inside. We quickly walked up the stairs and I unlocked the door to the room.

"I'll have to let Dean know, I can't just leave without telling him," Sam's voice spoke.

I raised an eyebrow as I shut the door, Cas moving over to the couch with the rest of his food. Sam clocked our presence as he looked at me, before looking away quickly. His body language put me off slightly. What did he have to tell me?

"I-I need to go, I'll contact you later," Sam muttered, putting his phone down.

I put the food down, crossing my arms as I glared at Sam.

"What do you need to tell me?" I questioned curiously.

I shot a look at Cas but he was too engrossed in his damn food. Sam ran his hands down his face as he rested them at his mouth, his eyes burning into mine.

"Bobby has asked me to do some work with him for a few days," he replied.

"Just you?" I asked, my head tilted slightly.

"Yes, just me," Sam mumbled, standing up from his chair.

"Well that's rich isn't it Sam? You leave me here on my own and you don't fucking give a damn?" I questioned, raising my voice slightly.

Sam sighed as he walked up to me, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"I've asked, well, I'm going to ask Castiel if he can stay here with you until I get back," Sam answered, looking directly at me.

"Whatever Sammy," I muttered, shoving past him as I collapsed on my bed.

I sighed as I rolled onto my side, back facing Cas and Sam. I could hear them conversing quietly and I bit my lap, trying to hold back a few tears. Stop it Dean, hunters don't cry. I hate when Sam goes away, it's like I'm missing a part of me. Hopefully Cas doesn't just become a pain in my ass and learns how to keep me company. This whole situation gives me so much worry and doubt.

**Castiel's POV**

I arrived at the motel the next day to say farewell to Sam. I knew Dean wasn't coping, he never really liked being away from his younger brother for long periods of time. Upon opening the door to the room I could sense some tension between the two.

"Please promise me you'll come back in one piece," Dean spoke harshly.

"I can't promise you anything, Dean," Sam replied, shoving his gun in his bag.

Dean groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, only to then lock eyes with me when he noticed my presence.

"Hey Cas," he mumbled.

"Hello," I replied.

He frowned, his eyes burning into mine.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with this son of a bitch," he muttered.

"I heard that, I hissed quietly.

"You were meant to," Dean snapped.

"Ladies please, stop fighting, I haven't even left yet," Sam interrupted.

"Bitch," Dean muttered towards Sam.

"Jerk," Sam retorted, throwing him a bitch face.

Dean sighed as he walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I questioned.

"Shut up Cas," Dean spat, pulling a bear from the fridge.

I stared at Dean, tilting my head slightly in confusion. Dean talks to me like I'm some idiot. It's not exactly my fault I can't understand emotions. There was a knock at the door and Dean turned his gaze to the door, as well as Sam.

"Who is it?" Dean called.

"Me, ya idjit," a voice replied.

I titled my head upright as Sam opened the door, Bobby now appearing in the room.

"I'm nearly ready to go," Sam issued.

Bobby nodded as he looked over at Dean, giving him a nod and then turned to me.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Castiel," he spoke.

"You know each other?" Dean questioned.

"Only just, I'll explain later," I replied.

I glared at Bobby intently before looking away, my eyes looking around the room. Dean sat down on the couch and sighed, bringing the bottle to his lips.

"Look after him Bobby," he mused.

"I'll try my best Dean," Bobby answered.

"Dean, just stop worrying, I'll be fine," Sam groaned irritably.

"You always say that Sammy, and it never happens! I won't stop worrying Sam! You're my little brother and I'm not willing to lose you and you know that!" Dean yelled.

"Well you need to trust me sometimes Dean! I left Castiel in charge here for a reason!" Sam yelled back.

"Enough arguin' ya pair of idjits, c'mon Sam, we've got to go," Bobby barked, heading for the door.

Sam slumped his shoulders as Dean stood up, walking over to his brother and embracing him. I never understood what comfort this brought, yet I somehow wanted to. The brothers pulled away before Sam walked to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Look after him Castiel," he whispered.

"I will try, Sam," I replied quietly.

"Thank you," Sam mumbled.

His eyes met mine for a second before I felt myself being pulled into Sam's chest for a hug. It felt a little awkward, but I put my arms around Sam and patted his back gently, hoping that would work.

"I think Dean needs to teach you some things," Sam laughed, pulling away.

I looked over at Dean who was too busy staring at the wall with his drink. He seemed lost.

"Goodbye Dean," Sam spoke, walking to the room door.

"Bye Sam," Dean answered, half heartedly.

And then he was gone, Dean letting out a shuddered sigh, his head resting in his hands.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered with a sort of whimper.

All I thought to do was to stand and watch him mope. I need to know more about Dean. I can't just stare at him without a clue what to say or do.

~~*~~

For the rest of the day, Dean stayed in the room, drinking his worries, doubts and sorrows away, while I helplessly watched over him. I never knew Sam's departure would have such a negative affect on Dean at all. I guess Sam means a lot to him. I sat at the foot of the bed and watched Dean closely. I swore to Sam I would do everything in my power to protect Dean from harm, yet I can only do so much. I don't think I was doing such a good job right now, he was drinking like there was no tomorrow. I have to say something.

"Dean," I spoke softly.

No answer.

"Dean," I continued, moving closer to the couch.

"What is it Cas?" he rasped.

I knew by the tone in his voice that all the alcohol had been burning his throat. He was also slurring his words.

"I think you should rest," I replied, resting my hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned his head slightly, looking at my hand, before looking me dead in the eye. His gaze darted to my lips briefly but I shook it off. The green tint in his eyes were darker than usual. Could it be because of Sam?

"Why bother Cas? What good will it bring me?" he questioned.

"Dean...I understand you're missing Sam, but he would want you to be well, wouldn't he?" I asked curiously.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh as he finished off the bottle of beer and placed it on the table.

"Fine," he muttered, standing up and dragging himself to the bed.

He lay down on the sheets, not bothering about changing clothes or even taking his shoes off for that matter.

"Sleep Dean," I whispered.

"Cas," Dean mumbled.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will you stay while I sleep?" he questioned.

"Yes Dean, I will watch over you," I replied softly.

"Thanks Cas," Dean sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

I sat at the foot of the bed, watching Dean's chest rise and fall at each breath he took. He was out and sleeping within a few minutes, his soft snores echoing in the room. I stood up as I pondered around the room, scanning my eyes around the area.

"Cas," a voice hissed.

I turned my head and cocked an eyebrow slightly. No one else was in the room, just Dean and I. So the voice must have been...

"Dean," I soothed.

"Cas, don't leave," Dean mumbled.

Dean was still sound asleep, could he be dreaming? I was going to regret this later, but I had to see inside Dean's dream. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on Dean.

**_"Cas!" Dean yelled._******

**_Castiel turned to face a distraught looking hunter, tears rimming his deep green eyes._******

**_"Cas, don't leave me man," Dean pleaded. "I've already lost Sam, I can't lose you either," he choked._******

**_Castiel tilted his head slightly. Sam? What happened to Sam? Was Dean dreaming of something happening to Sam? Or was this a dream about Castiel?_******

**_"Dean," Castiel soothed._******

**_"Please Cas," Dean begged, gripping Castiel's trench coat in his hands._******

**_Blue eyes met with green in a hard stare, their faces closer than usual._******

**_"Cas," Dean whispered, his lips brushing against Castiel's_******

I pulled myself out of the dream, now staring at the sleeping hunter in the motel room. My gaze fell to the floor as I tried to slow my breathing.

"This is ridiculous," I hummed.

Dean's dream was about me? I sat down on the couch, staring at the wall. That last moment in the dream, I do not understand it. But, I had to know, I want to know, but how? Could I talk to Dean about this? No, he would hate me for seeing into his personal dreams. So who do I turn to? I paused for a moment.

"Sam," I spoke, looking at Dean one last time.


	5. Help Me Understand, Please?

**Sam's POV**

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath after knocking a beer over.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and grabbed some towels from the bathroom, dumping them on the liquid. I sat back down as I opened my laptop and scrolled through some things before looking over at my notebook. Bobby wanted us to go on a huge hunt, I don't know why he would just choose me but it didn't bother me, but I knew it bothered Dean.

"Well ya idjit, have you found anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well ya idjit, no I haven't," I mocked.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows at me and I smirked in victory. I gazed back at my laptop and sighed. I should contact Dean later and see how he is holding up. I stood up again to grab another beer from the fridge, feeling a sudden chill in the room.

"Hello Sam," a voice spoke.

I jumped and almost dropped the other beer as I turned around and furrowed my eyebrows. Dammit does he always do this?

"Castiel! You're supposed to be looking after Dean!" I grumbled.

"I am, but he is resting," Castiel replied.

I rolled my eyes, giving him one of my signature bitch faces before sitting back down at my laptop. I don't know why he was here, and I didn't really want him to be. He should be back at the motel looking after Dean, regardless if that jerk is sleeping or not.

"Sam," Castiel spoke.

"Yes Cas?" I questioned.

It felt weird calling him Cas, but calling him Castiel all the time was annoying.

"I need a moment," he issued, turning his gaze to Bobby. "Alone," he added.

Bobby cocked an eyebrow before standing up, giving a quick nod before leaving the room. I turned back to Cas and he sat down on the seat next to me.

"What do you need to talk about?" I questioned.

"Dean was dreaming before I left to find you. I went into his dreams and I-" I stopped him midsentence.

"You went into his dreams?" I asked curiously.

"Correct," Cas answered.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I muttered.

"Be human," Cas replied, with a slight tilt of his head.

I let out a stiffled laugh as I closed my laptop and turned my whole body around to face Castiel. He still had that stale look on his face, as if he didn't see the funny side to what he just said.

"So what happened in the dream?" I continued, taking a sip from my beer.

I had offered some to Cas but he said he'd rather not taint his soul. Strange ass angel.

"Dean touched his lips against mine," Cas replied.

I spat my beer everywhere, choking slightly as I stared at Cas with wide eyes.

"He what?" I questioned.

"He ran to me in tears, telling me not to leave because he'd already lost you. Then his lips touched mine. I don't understand Sam," Cas explained.

I was silent for a moment, trying to wrap my head around what Cas just told me. Has Dean developed feelings for Cas? No, he couldn't, he's not the one to swing that way. Or was he? Doubts started to rack at my brain as I tried to think of a response.

"It's probably nothing Cas, just a ridiculous dream," I mused.

Dammit Dean, you've got explaining to do.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

"Yes Cas," I replied.

Liar.

"Thank you Sam," Cas answered. "I'll be going now," he added.

I nodded as I watched Castiel vanish from the room, before dropping my head in my hands. I can't believe I lied to Castiel, but how could I explain it?

"Damn you Sam," I cursed to myself.

Cas can't feel human emotion. And Dean, I never saw him as one of those people. But who am I to judge? He's my brother, I should be happy. Yet, maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Maybe he was drunk? Maybe he was confused. I let out an aggravated grumble as I turned back to my laptop.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned.

I should call Dean tomorrow, before Cas gets the wrong message. An angel and a human with feelings for each other? Sounds like such a chick flick moment, one of the things Dean hates the most. Shit, I need to talk to him, fast.


	6. I Will Confess

**Dean's POV**  
><strong><br>**_**"Dean!" Castiel yelled frantically.**_

_**Dean turned to see demons surrounding him, sharp blades in their hands.**_

_**"Cas! What's going on!" Dean roared.**_

_**"They're after you Dean! They want to spill your blood, or possibly possess you! Don't move, I'm here to protect you!" the angel ordered.**_

_**The hunter's heart pounded as he gazed around at the demons, their black eyes flashing with a thirst for bloodshed. Dean gripped onto the demon blade by his side. His gut was telling him not to stand around, and to protect his angel, Castiel.**_

_**"Filthy sons of a bitches!" Dean yelled, lunging forward.**_

_**"Dean! No!" Castiel cried out, pulling out his blade.**_

_**Castiel swiped at a demon, while outstretching his hand to another, light bursting through its eyes and mouth. Meanwhile, Dean had taken down three demons before turning to see Castiel fighting off another three. He struck them down with ease, a grin stretching across Dean's face. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw a demon lurk from the shadows, his eyes meeting an angel blade.**_

_**"Cas look out!" the hunter warned, racing forward.**_

_**It was far too late, the blade was plunged into Castiel's chest as light began to burst out from him.**_

_**"Cas!" Dean's voice echoed.**__  
><em>  
>I gasped for air sharply, sitting upright in bed. I looked around the room, noticing I was in the motel. My hand went to my cheek, a stray tear sliding down. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my heart was still pounding irregularly.<p>

"It was just a dream," I whispered.

I pushed myself off the bed, looking around the room and noticing I was alone.

"Cas?" I spoke.

Nothing.

"Cas! Are you here buddy? I called.

Still nothing from the feathery ass son of a bitch. I started to panic as I grabbed my phone out to dial Sam's number.

"I'd put that away Dean," a voice spoke.

My head shot up as I turned around and saw Castiel standing by the table.

"Dammit Cas," I grumbled, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Where have you been?" I was worried," I continued, walking up to him and pulling him in for a hug.

"I went to see Sam," he replied.

Cas' breath lingered on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I pulled away, coughing slightly as I looked away from Cas.

"How is Sammy?" I asked half heartedly.

"He's fine," Cas replied. "Dean, he's sorry he left, he only wishes you wouldn't shut him out like this," he added, looking at me.

"You've definitely been around humans too much, I'm protective of him Cas," I sighed, sitting on the couch. "I don't want to lose him. I can't fail him. I hate the distance," I continued.

"I understand," Cas replied.

I looked down at my hands as I tried to stop another set of tears coming. I let out a shuddered breath, closing my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Dean," Cas spoke, resting his hand on my shoulder.

The branding on my shoulder tingled a little, where Castiel raised me from hell. I'm slightly grateful he did, part of me wishes he hadn't. My eyes snapped open, looking at his hand before meeting my eyes with his. There was silence for a moment, Cas' blue eyes burning into mine. That strange feeling hit me again. Why the hell am I feeling like this? I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stood up.

"Cas," I mumbled.

"Yes Dean," he answered.

I turned to look at him, his head tilted slightly. He really was a curious lily ass angel.

"Let's go on a hunt...together," I replied with a grin.

**~~*~~**

Cas and I had ambushed several vampire nests on our hunt. Cas was a little rusty so I had to save his ass a few times, but he did come in handy. The Impala hummed quietly, with the sweet sound of Metallica's 'Enter Sandman' playing as we made our way back to the motel. I planned on sleeping, but I felt like having a pie first, a decent shower and then some beers.

"Dean, I have to tell you something," Cas spoke up.

"Fire away Cas," I replied, turning down the volume a little.

Cas fidgeted with his trench coat as I raised an eyebrow, still watching the road ahead.  
>"Well I...don't know how to say this," he muttered. "Dean, I saw into your dreams, last night," he continued.<p>

I slammed my foot down on the brake, my baby's tires screeching to a quick stop as my hands gripped the wheel tighter. I turned my gaze to Cas, but he was looking away.

"You did what?" I snapped.

"I went into your dreams, it's an angel ability. You said my name in your sleep, I wanted to find out," Cas replied.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered, loosening my grip on the wheel.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas whispered.

Anger boiled inside me as I looked away from him.

"Get out," I growled, sitting my hand up at my mouth to stop myself from breaking apart, or even worse, punching Cas.

"Dean I need answers!" Cas replied, raising his voice.

"I said get out!" I yelled.

The car filled with silence as I looked around. Cas was gone, just like that, angel mojo'd his way out of here. I ran my hand down my face as I shook my head. Why did Cas go into my dreams? Those dreams I private, I didn't even know that was possible.

"Dammit Cas," I muttered.

I revved the engine of the Impala, continuing on my way back to the motel. I need to stop off for that pie. Looks like I'm eating and drinking alone tonight. Did Cas drink? Why am I even thinking of him right now? Dammit I need to call Sam and talk to him right away.

**~~*~~**

"Come on Sam, pick up," I muttered, grabbing a beer out the fridge.

I prayed to Cas several times to come back, I think he was ignoring me. But I was pissed, actually, beyond damn pissed. Son of a bitch is causing more bad than good.

"Hello?" Sam's voice answered.

"Sammy, it's me," I replied.

"Dean, how are you? Are you alright?" Sam questioned.

"I'm fine Sam," I muttered.

"Is Castiel looking after you?" he asked curiously.

I fell silent, swallowing the lump in my throat. What do I tell him? I can't lie, not to Sam, dammit.

"I, uh, actually have no idea where Cas is," I replied quietly.

I braced myself for yelling now.

"What do you mean he's not there!" Sam yelled.

And there it is, right on cue.

"We had an argument, but he's been seeing into my dreams Sam, do you know how crazy that is!: I exclaimed.

"That's because you-" Sam stopped suddenly.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

"Sam, answer me, what did I do?" I replied, raising my voice.

"Nothing Dean, just, you need to find Cas," he answered.

I scoffed as I took a drink from my beer.

"I think I'll take a rain check on that," I muttered.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"He's an angel Sam, he'll be fine," I replied half heartedly.

"Right, well, I have to go, get some rest, or stay up and wait for Cas, whichever takes your fancy," Sam mused.

"Goodnight Sam," I sighed.

"Night Dean," he replied, hanging up.

I groaned as I sat on the couch, resting my feet on the table. I should wait for Cas, just in case he does come back.

"Come on Cas, come back here, you and Sam had a deal," I whispered, before shutting my eyes.

**Castiel's POV**

**_"Come on Cas, come back here, you and Sam had a deal,"_**

I stumbled forward, resting against a wall. I shoved Dean's prayer away, looking ahead of me. My vision was a tad blurry. So this is what the humans call 'drunk.'

**_"Cas, please,"_**

Another prayer from Dean. I sighed, trying to steady myself. I should go back to Dean, but I don't want him to see me in this state. Maybe, I should see Sam first. I stood up straight, swaying a little. I shook my head before zapping myself into a motel room. No one was in the room, but I noticed Sam's laptop sitting on the table.

"Sam!" I slurred loudly.

Sam appeared from around the corner, cocking an eyebrow.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I can't go back to Dean, not yet," I replied, slouching on a wall.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

"No," I answered quietly.

Sam then sent me a so called 'bitch face.'

"Yes," I whispered.

"Dammit Castiel," he muttered.

"My apologies Sam," I replied briefly.

Sam sat back down at his laptop, looking at me intently.

"Do you realise how important it is that you protect my brother while I'm away. I've seen him die enough times already Castiel and I promised it wouldn't happen again," he explained.

"Nothing is simple for you Winchesters," I interjected.

My body swayed for a moment and I looked back at Sam.

"I understand, but, Dean's dreams, they confuse me," I wavered.

Sam sighed, running his hand down his face before resting it on his chin.

"The best you can do, is be there for him right now, whatever happened between you two, out it aside and just be there to watch over him," he mused.

I stared at Sam, trying to comprehend why I was still standing here. I should be with Dean, watching him and protecting him.

"I will go and be with Dean," I spoke up.

Sam nodded his head as he waved me off and I zapped myself out of there. Perhaps I could find some pie and bring it to Dean. Now, where would I get such a thing?

**~~*~~**

I'd arrived back at the motel with some pie for Dean, I unfortunately had to borrow the pie as I did not have human currency with me. I had somewhat sobered up before getting back and I hope it wasn't noticeable to Dean.

"Dean?" I questioned, appearing in the motel room.

No answer, it was deadly quiet and this bothered me.

"Oh hey Cas, you came back," a familiar voice spoke.

I turned around as I saw Dean standing by the bathroom door, wiping his hands on a towel before throwing it away.

"You brought me pie?" he questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

Dean smirked as he walked up to me and took the pie from me.

"Thanks buddy," he chuckled.

I tensed immediately as I saw Dean flicker his eyes shut to then reveal pure black eyes before changing them back to Dean's usual green eyes.

"What have you done with Dean?" I snapped.

The demon turned around and smirked widely before setting the pie down.

"I came after Sam Winchester, only to find out he wasn't there, so I took the closest thing to him, Dean," the demon growled.

"You get out of him now!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry, am I interupting your little romance, Castiel, you can't hide it forever you know," he replied.

"What makes you think that?" I answered, reaching into my trench coat for a demon blade.

Demon Dean laughed as he circled me and I furrowed my eyebrows as I gripped the blade.

"Castiel, stop denying your feelings for that hunter, you're so weak and smitten for him," he spat.

I quickly lunged for the demon, only to be thrown back, hitting the opposite wall as I did so. The demon blade skidded across the floor and I groaned as I tried to reach it.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," the demon growled, putting pressure on my wrist with his foot.

"Let Dean go!" I yelled.

"Not likely, not now anyways, I will once I get rid of the very thing that keeps him alive each and every day," he laughed.

The demon's fist collided with my face several times before he grabbed me by the collar of my trench coat and pulled me up.

"Sleep tight, Castiel," he whispered.

I was dealt a final blow to the head, enough to kill someone. I tried to move, but my head became heavy as I collapsed to the cold wooden floor.

**~~*~~**

"Castiel," a voice echoed.

I grunted as I tried to open my eyes. My head was pounding heavily and I felt extremely weak.

"Castiel!" the voice yelled.

My eyes finally opened as I looked around a small room, a figure sitting at a desk.

"Naomi?" I questioned.

"Hello Castiel," she whispered.

"W-what am I doing here?" I asked.

Naomi grinned slightly as she stood up from the desk and made her way over to me, kneeling in front of me.

"You're comatose Castiel, Demon Dean is gone but Dean is about to come back and find you," she replied.

"Let me see him," I ordered.

Naomi smiled as she clicked her fingers, now appearing in the motel room. I looked over at my lifeless body, seeing the wounds I had sustained from the demon. The motel door, creaked open, Dean appearing with beer and food in his hands, the Impala's keys in his mouth. He closed the door behind him before stopping short, seeing myself collapsed on the floor. The keys fell out of his mouth as he dropped the beer and food.

"Cas?" he asked cautiously, before rushing over to me.

My heart lurched in my stomach at the scene before me, something I've never felt before.

"Cas?" he spoke, gripping my arm. "Cas!" Dean yelled, with a slight break in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, turning to Naomi.

"The demon was not my doing, you rebelled Castiel, why should we ever give you another chance?" she questioned.

"Because Dean needs me!" I yelled.

"No, no, no come on man, Cas, please," Dean begged.

"Naomi, please," I growled.

Dean still had his hand gripped to my arm, a shuddered cry leaving his lips.

"Please Cas, I need you man," he sobbed.

I turned to Naomi again, staring directly into her eyes. Now was not the time for me to go, I need to be there to protect Dean. I promised Sam I would watch over his older brother.

"Naomi," I whispered, a lump catching in my throat.

"Castiel, you're crying, why?" she asked with curiosity.

Do I tell her? Will she let me go back to Dean? I turned back to look at Dean, his body slumped against the bed, head in his hands.

"Cas," he shuddered. "If you can hear me, please come back," he pleaded.

"Castiel..." Naomi interrupted.

I turned back to her, another tear falling down my cheek.

"I think I'm in love, with Dean Winchester," I answered.

**A/N: Ohhh cliffhanger! Not sorry :P Sorry it took so long to update though I have been quite busy. Enjoy though :3.**


	7. He's Been Kidnapped

**Dean's POV**

"Cas?" I spoke shakily. "Cas!" I yelled, my voice breaking slightly.

I'd gone out to do a supply run, only to come back to the room and see Castiel laying lifeless on the floor.

"No, no, no come on man, Cas please," I begged, my eyes starting to sting with tears.  
>Who did this to him? How the hell did they even find him? My hands searched over him for a pulse, but I felt nothing at all. My heart started to pound in my chest as I gazed at the angel before me. I gripped his arm tightly as a shuddered cry emitted from my lips.<p>

"Please Cas, please, I need you man," I sobbed.

This wasn't right, what am I going to do? He was supposed to protect me. Sam isn't due back for a few more days, maybe even longer. Son of a bitch what do I do! Don't leave me you stupid ass angel! My body gave in as I slumped against the bed, my head in my hands.

"Cas," I shuddered. "If you can hear me, at all, please, come back," I pleaded.

There was silence, simply nothing. The room felt like death and I had no idea what to do right now. He's dead and I can't bring him back. He's a pain in my ass sometimes, but he's...he's family, my friend, I need him.

"Dean," a voice spoke.

I raised my head, gripping onto the gun inside my jacket as I turned slightly, a woman standing beside me.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"To talk," she replied.

"About?" I continued.

"My name is Naomi, I have Castiel with me, he can see and hear you, but you cannot see or hear him," she answered.

"Why is he with you? What did you do!" I yelled, pointing the gun at her.

"Nothing, however I can decide whether Castiel lives or not," she mused.

I shook my head as I stood up.

"You bring him back or I swear I'll blow your goddamn brains out!" I roared.

"It's not that simple, you must prove to me how much you need Castiel," Naomi replied.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me. He was left here to protect me while my brother is away. I need him more than anyone will damn well know," I answered.

Naomi nodded with a small smirk.

"Castiel has something to say to you," she hummed.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked from Naomi to Castiel, my eyes watering again.

"Cas?" I whispered.

"Dean," a soft voice answered.

I gasped, looking away from Castiel's body, blinking as tears started to fall.

"Dean this is important. And it will decide my fate whether I live or die for good. Choose wisely," he replied.

"Tell him Castiel," Naomi spoke.

"Cas, what is it? Come on man, you can tell me anything. We're friends right?" I asked.

"If only we were more," Castiel hummed.

My breath caught in my throat, heart pounding as I dropped the gun on the bed. I sunk down to my knees as I rested my hands on Castiel's cheeks.

"This is only truth Dean. I am being forced against my will to come clean about everything," Castiel's voice replied from behind me.

"Tell me Cas!" I yelled, my body shuddering now as more tears fell.

There was silence as I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

Cas?

"I love you, Dean Winchester," he whispered.

I gasped again, time beginning to slow as I heard the loud thud of my heart ring through my ears. He loves me? But how? Why? My chest heaved as I looked away from Castiel's body, the tears still gently sliding down my face. What do I do?

"Do what your heart tells you..." a gentle voice soothed in my head.

"Mom?" I whimpered, a shuddered cry leaving my lips.

"Follow...your heart," the voice echoed out.

My sobs grew heavier as I turned back to Castiel. How can I save him before it's too late? Following my heart? I blinked away tears, leaning forward slightly.

"I love you too, Cas," I wavered.

My lips delicately pressed against Castiel's, a whole load of emotions soaring through me.

_**"Come back to me Cas..."**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You didn't mean what you said?" Castiel asked.<p>

"No Cas, I only said it to get you back," I replied, taking a sip of my beer.

After I'd kissed Castiel and told him that I loved him, he'd lived. I'm not sure why Naomi would let an angel live that loved a human and a man for that matter. I did only do it to bring him back. I can't love him, could I? No, shut up Dean, this isn't right.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Castiel questioned.

"Because, I had to prove that I needed you back and it seemed like the only option at the time. It was awkward, believe me," I muttered, flicking through a lore book.

Silence filled the room as I sighed, turning to face the angel.

"Look Ca-" I paused, noticing he wasn't sitting on the bed anymore.

I sighed, turning back around only to see Castiel directly in front of me, jumping slightly.

"Dammit Cas!" I yelled.

"Dean, I meant it," he murmured.

"Meant what?" I asked, setting my beer down.

"That-" he paused. "That I'm in love with you. It appears I've grown accustom to your human standards. And that I have somehow found a certain attraction in you," he continued.

My mouth went dry as I licked my lips slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Castiel.

"Look, Cas, it's not going to happen. And don't lie to just try and change something in me," I explained.

"No Dean, you don't understand, I do love you," he hissed, suddenly sitting on my lap.

"Cas," I growled.

"Shut up Dean, just kiss me," Castiel ordered.

My heart pounded in my chest again as I stared into the bright blue orbs that belonged to the angel. He'd lent closer now, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Dean," he mumbled, his hands clasped firmly on my shirt.

I'd never seen him like this, it was like something had just clicked inside him.

"Cas I don't-" I paused, staring at him again.

There was silence again as I kept getting lost in his eyes. My heart was racing like crazy.

"Please," he whispered.

My hands moved to his waist, gripping his hips gently as I pulled him forward. I think the alcohol was sinking in now. He brushed his lips against mine before I connected them in a heated kiss, pulling him closer to me. What the hell am I doing?

**Castiel's POV**

Last night, it was strange. Strange enough for an angel that is. Dean was still resting, while I wandered around the room looking for something to do. I didn't sleep, angels don't sleep. But Dean and I went no further than kissing last night. Something tells me he was only drunk when he did what he did.

"Cas," his voice mumbled.

I turned my head slightly, seeing Dean's body contort as he lay on his back.

"Cas," he gasped.

My eyebrow raised, he was still asleep yet saying my name. Was he dreaming?

"Cas," he moaned, bringing out the 'S' in a prolonged fashion.

"Dean," I huffed, standing up.

His body moved again as he hissed through clenched teeth. What was he dreaming about? I sighed as I sat at the edge of the bed, deciding to investigate. Most likely I would absolutely regret what I was about to do. But when it came to Dean, and protecting him, desperate times, call for desperate measures.

"Let me see your dream Dean," I whispered softly.  
><em><br>Castiel opened his eyes, jumping slightly as he was met with glistening green apple eyes, the pupils blown out to extremes._

_"Cas," Dean's strangled voice whispered._

_The angel looked down, realising they were completely naked and Castiel's hands were gripped tightly on Dean's back._

_"Dean," he replied huskily._

_The hunter jutted his hips forward, causing a loud gasp to leave his lips. Dean was...and they were...  
><em>  
>I pulled myself out of the dream immediately, my face becoming rather warm, my stomach in knots. Dean and I...we were...having intercourse? But he...Dean said he only kissed me to bring me back yet he was dreaming of us in a rather strange manner. I moved away from the bed as I walked over to the window, noticing it was raining. It seems Dean and I would be spending the day in the motel room.<p>

Perhaps I should do a 'supply run' for him. Some pie and beer would satisfy him, and maybe some of those 'Busty Asian Beauties' material that he likes to look at. I peered over at Dean again, noticing that he was still nestled into the pillows, the sheets only covering his legs, his butt practically on full show in his underwear. My throat clenched up as I turned away, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'll be back soon Dean," I whispered, unfolding my wings before taking off.

Dean was playing on my mind as usual. What will I do? 

* * *

><p>The store didn't have any pie, I tried three others, they had no pies either. So, I resorted to stealing a pie from an old lady's house, I'm sorry old lady. I put it into a box so that it looked bought, Dean would yell at me for stealing things. As I approached the motel, the Impala was nowhere in sight. Dean must have went out for while, maybe to hunt...or go to a bar.<p>

I put all the supplies away, the magazines on the coffee table, the beer in the fridge, along with the pie. Suddenly I heard the low rumble of the Impala as I walked over to the window, peering out as I saw Dean inside. He looked slightly panicked, or worried. Had I done something wrong?

"So he isn't with you?" Dean spoke, as I noticed the phone in his hand. "Alright, thanks Sammy, yeah you look after yourself and Bobby. Bye," he continued before hanging up.

I moved away from the window as I stood over by the couch, hearing Dean's footsteps approach. The door opened with a creak as Dean let himself in, a loud sigh escaping his lips.

"Hello Dean," I spoke roughly.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled, jumping back a little, his eyes widening. "Cas? Cas, where the hell have you been man!" he continued, dropping his keys on the bed along with his jacket.

"Out, I got you supplies. I uh, thought it would be best if I-" I stopped abruptly as Dean wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

"Leave me a damn not next time. Or a voice message, anything," he whispered.

I pulled away slightly, Dean's hands cupping my face as I suddenly felt his lips press against my forehead.

"Dean," I wavered.

"Shut up Cas, don't make this a chick flick moment," he laughed.

"But I-" I was silenced with Dean's firm lips pressed against mine, my hands gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Was this only a dream? No, it felt far too real, what is Dean doing?

"Dean," I hissed, pulling apart from the kiss.

"Cas, I know, I said I lied, and that I kissed you again while I was drunk. But, after sleeping and thinking, I thought why not just give this a chance? Screw what everyone else thinks, they're all a bunch of dicks. What do you say Cas?" he replied with a small smirk.

"Dean you really have to decide what you really want before making such rash decisions," I answered, moving away from him.

"I made a decision Cas, I want you okay?" he huffed with an exasperated sigh.

"Dean, I can't," I whispered, shaking my head.

Dean stared at me, his eyes dropping slightly, his face blank from any emotion. I can't have him changing his mind all the time. He either wants me, or he doesn't. Even then, I can't go through with this, what would happen if the other angels forbid it? Dean's life would be in danger...I can't have that.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna' be...I'll be outside, in the Impala. In fact, I'm going to go for a drive. Because I don't need all this crap. I gave you an answer Cas, take it or leave it man," Dean spat, turning away.

The door slammed shut as I watched Dean leave the motel, running to the Impala as it began to rain again, before getting inside as he pulled out and sped away. What have I done? 

* * *

><p>"Dean!" I yelled, jogging through the nearby forest.<p>

It had been five hours since Dean left and when I had called him, the line cut out. I called Sam and he said he tried but the same thing happened. He asked if he wanted me to bring him back to the motel to help find Dean. I declined, promising I would find Dean myself. Now here I was, running through the forest because I saw tracks from the Impala leading out to here.

"Dean!" I called again, pushing away some branches.

As I came into a clearing, I caught sight of the Impala, running over to it. Dean was nowhere in sight, but his jacket was and it was stained with blood.

"No," I whispered.

"Hello, darling," a familiar voice hummed.

"Crowley," I growled, turning around.

"Sweetie, you look rather tense," he mused, stepping forward. "Of course, I would know why, I have that boyfriend of yours, Dean Winchester," he added.

"Where is he and what have you done with him!" I yelled, ignoring the 'boyfriend' comment, slipping the angel blade down to my palm.

"Nothing major, at least not at this moment. You're welcome to come along and watch," Crowley replied with a wicked grin.

"Bring him back!" I roared, gripping the blade in my hand now.

"I highly doubt that. I'll see your pretty angel face later," Crowley sneered, snapping his fingers, disappearing without a trace.

"Crowley! CROWLEY!" I yelled loudly.

Dammit, what does he want with Dean? I slipped the angel blade back into my trench coat as I turned around. Maybe I will need Sam's help. Not only his, I need to call on Gabriel and Balthazar as well, my brothers, please help me.

"I will find you Dean, stay strong for me," I whispered.

With that, I took off again to gather my brothers and Sam, I will rescue Dean, even if it kills me.


End file.
